I'm a Nobody
by Ritsuka Shin
Summary: Who is Bard really? What's the secret about him that is locked away in his memories? What does William and Sebastian have to do with this? Yaoi in later chapters, foul language and violent/gore scenes, rated M for reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I do not own the manga Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler it all belongs to the creator and editor!**

**This purely fan fiction and is quite off from the main story of Kuroshitsuji.**

**WARNING! Contains yaoi, bad language and violence/gore. Rated M for these reasons!**

**Don't like? Then DON'T READ!**

Chapter 1: Long forgotten memories.

Part 1: The Unstoppable Fire.

"Oh, where am I?" questioned a voice in the darkness, Bard's voice, "Ah, I'm in a dream. This place is freakin' dark for dream." Suddenly a fire rose up in front of Bard and in the madness of the fire he saw himself when he was very young, holding his younger brother, Johann.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried out Johann struggling in the arms of young Bard. "Come on Johann! Let it go! We've got to get out of here!", "Na! I don't wanna! Mommy!" Young Bard somehow managed to pick up Johann in such a way that he couldn't move anymore.

Young Bard (I keep saying 'Young' cause otherwise you might get him confused with the "old" Bard who's watching the memories) ran to the forest with Johann on his back as they watched the house crumble to nothingness.

Once in the forest, they cried and cried till they slowly fell asleep.

The next day, they've decided to live in the forest feeding on animals, fish, plants and fruits, they also had a lake nearby and sticks, stones and fire were their only weapons.

They were happy as they slowly forgot the fire that was still burning alight in their memories. But, of course, happiness doesn't last forever.

Young Bard just arrived in the camp after collecting some wood for the fire, when he suddenly heard a scream of horror nearby. He ran to the spot where the scream came and there, he saw something horrible.

Carnage was written all over the place. There were people who had their insides tore out, their heads smashed on the earth or trees, and some had missing parts of their bodies. Young Bard started pucking, a lot.

Then he heard another scream, a very familiar scream, Johann's scream. Young Bard ran as fast as he could till he arrived to the point where he saw the person who made this massive murder and Johann lifted above the ground, strangled by the man.

The man was a very strange person, he was as black as the darkness surrounding them, red glowing crimson eyes and a devilish smile that showed how dreadful he was. Just by the looks of him, Bard knew what he was, a demon.

"Hey you there! Drop that boy immediately!" shouted the young Bard. "And may I know who you might be?" said the demon with his dark and metallic voice. Bard was to scared to respond, the demon narrowed his eyes and said "Pff, your lucky I'm not interested in you, otherwise you'd already be dead 'Bard'…" The demon said Bard's name with a touch of amusement and disgust. In the twinkling of an eye, Bard was sent flying across the field and crashed into a tree, as the demon started feeding on poor Johann. "Noooo! Please let me-…" and then nothing. A dead silence.

The sun started to rise as Bard crawled up to Johann. Johann's eyes and heart were torn out and nowhere to be found. Young Bard wept and wept and somehow he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, it was near late afternoon. He rose up and before he left, he gave a goodbye kiss on Johann's forehead and whispered to him "May you have a nice life in heaven bro."

When young Bard disappeared, something amazing happened. The "crime" scene suddenly turned into a beautiful meadow of flowers. The dead bodies all turned into animals and the only body left was Johann's. A shinigami appeared near the body and gave Johann a new heart and shinigami eyes. Johann's eyes fluttered wide open when he heard his own heart beating, "Who are you?" asked the boy. "Hiii~**, **I'm Eugene Ferh, a shinigami.""A whaaat?""A death god." Eugene's grin was now a huge smile that Johann thought his face must hurt. "Why did you revive me Mr. Ferh?" questioned the boy. "Ahh~, but that is my job, orders are orders boy." Eugene was still smiling his wide grin.

"Now, your name is Johann, right~?" he sang. "Yes?""Wrong! Your name is Ronald Knox now, Okay?" "Uhh, okay, guess so… But Mr. Ferh, I can't see clearly, all I see is your face…" "Ahhh, right! Here!" The shinigami handed Jo-*coughs* Ronald a pair of cheap glasses, "Ah, it's cheap but at least I can see…" "Hin hin (right, 'Hin hin' is a chuckle ok?), now come with me to the shinigami world, there, you shall start your training…" A portal opened up near Eugene and Ronald took a step forward and stopped, "Can I do one more thing before I go?" "Suuurree~, do whatever you want." Ronald took a deep breath and started to make a paper plane with a document he found on the ground. In the paper plane he put his favorite flower, a dandelion.

Then he whistled a four note song as he threw the paper plane in the air, it went right towards the camp. The mocking birds sang Ronald's tune over and over again. Before he left he wrote on the earth 'I love you Bard, goodbye 3'.

Young Bard was in a river washing all the blood off him, "Ugh, the fire in my memories is unstoppable, I can't get Death out of my head." He was shaking his head violently when he heard something land near him. It was a paper plane with a dandelion, "Ha, these are all the stuff that Johann loves, I wonder who could have done it?" thought young Bard. Then he heard the mockingbirds, "That's Johann's favorite tune!" Young Bard dressed up as fast as he could and ran to the murder field, there was nothing, no more bodies, no more blood, young Bard felt quite happy at this sight. That's when he spotted Johann/Ronald's message, 'I love you Bard, goodbye 3'. Young Bard had tears in his eyes but shook them away, "Ah I'm so happy," thought young Bard, "He's still alive, but how?" Now that was a question he couldn't answer, but he was just too happy.

"Ahhrrgg, when is this going to end!" cried out the 'old' Bard as the memories faded away to darkness, "When is this dream going to end!"

**Hiii~, I hope that you liked the first part of the first chapter of my first FanFic story of Kuroshitsuji/Black butler!**

**The next chapter will contain a bit of fluffy love. **

**The next chapter will be about Bard's life in the war, William is also fighting! BardxWilliam! See Ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I do not own the manga Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler it all belongs to the creator and editor!**

**I do not own the song Bloody Rabbit either I just put it there 'cause I liked it.**

**This purely fan fiction and is quite off from the main story of Kuroshitsuji.**

**WARNING! Contains yaoi, bad language and violence/gore. Rated M for these reasons!**

**Don't like? Then DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Long forgotten memories.**

**Part 2: To War For Love.**

"Ahhrrgg, when is this going to end!" cried out the 'old' Bard as the memories faded away to darkness, "When is this dream going to end!… Huh? What is this place?…"

"Sir… Sir…"called a voice from the cabin, "SIR!" Bard (the memories one) snapped out of his daydreaming and advanced towards the cabin, "I.D. sir." Bard handed out a small green card to the person. "Welcome to the British Army, Mr. Bardroy. Please enter the room to your right for medical examination. Thank you and good luck." Bard was taken to a small white room as some doctors checked out if he wasn't sick or whatsoever. "You're clear Mr. Bardroy, you may now go to your room, here're your keys sir." He handed Bard a small yellow key with the number '368' craved in, "You're on level 3, row 6, door 8. Your roommate is… William T. Spears, careful he's quite jumpy." Bard jumped in the elevator, "Thank you sir! Sooo, level 3… Row n°6 aanndd door n°8! Here we are!"

The door lock was quite rusty so it made lots of noise when you turned the lock. When Bard opened the door someone jumped on him shouting "HIIII THEERREE!" and they both fell to the floor, "Ummm, h-h-hello… Y-you must be William T. Spears, right?" William stood up but had his back turned so that Bard couldn't see his face,"Heh, yep that's me." Bard was wondering why Will was turning his back on him."May I see your face instead of your back mate?""Huh? Oh yeah sure just give me a sec." Will climbed on the top bunk and attached something on his face. Bard gasped at the sight of Will's face, he was incredibly beautiful and had an eyepatch on the right eye in the form of a black rose. "You're so pretty…" gasped out Bard, "Oh, thank you…" William was strongly blushing now and Bard was flushing purple in embarrassment. BIG silence.

"Umm, Will?""Yeah?""May I now what's behind that eyepatch of yours?""Are you sure? I don't want you-""I don't care I wanna see!" shouted Bard, Will's good eye widened by that response, nobody ever bothered to ask what happened to his eye. A wild grin appeared on his face as Bard was flushing in embarrassment, again.

Will began lifting his arm to untie the patch but Bard stopped him in his movement, Will wondered when did he even get up. Bard was very tall, Will only arrived halfway to his chest. "How old are you?" questioned Bard, "Uh, 23… You?""27." Bard chuckled.

He undid the knot of Will's eyepatch and it fell to the floor. Bard wasn't shocked but amazed, Will's good eye changed color almost immediately, from a chocolate brown iris to yellow and green orbs. But his right eye was quite different, it was like a snake's eye, pupils retracted and a glowing emerald iris. "Wow," was all Bard could say, "THAT is amazing.""Really?" Will smiled but his smile dropped and his began to well up into tears, "My parents always said that I was a freak of nature, that I was not their son, they would beat the shit out of me until I would pass out for three fucking days. Right after I was officially 18 they kicked me out of the house, in the rain, threw a case at me and shouted -Go away from us you fuckin' freak, go find your friggin' own home and never come back!-, I was really hurt, the only place I could go was to an Undertaker, who told me that I was not a freak but a beauty of nature. I stayed at his shop for a few years and then came here cause' I couldn't stand seeing the dead cold bodies lying in coffins."

Bard pulled Will in his arms as he cried his eyes out, "I don't think your a freak, you know what they say: Never judge a book by its cover, but by it's words. You're beautiful Will." Bard cupped Williams face in his hands and kissed him, Will widened his eyes but quickly closed them, he locked the kiss even deeper.

**Later in the afternoon…**

Bard and William went to AMUG training (Assembling and Managing Use of Guns), cardio test run, sniper target training, DAA test (Dissimulated Assasination Attempt) and finally the Great Escape test. "This test is a real life situation where you escape from enemy base and go back to your camp without being caught, if you are captured, you shall receive severe punishment from 'the enemy' and your shall fail." announced the commandant, "Well? Whaddaya waitin' for ladies?! Go, go, go! Disperce!" Will and Bard were on the same team, Bard was the leader, for he had the best scores in most of the tests and trainings.

Then, the unthinkable happened. The GTYBS (Go To Your Battle Stations) alarm was raised. Some country has decided to start an attack. Will and Bard were both infantries, so they both headed to the battlefield.

Uniforms were put on, guns assembled, grenades attached on belts, a survival pack on every person's back, ammunition packed, cannons positioned, and a few 'last' prayers. "Oh come on! This is our first day. How dare they ruin the mood!" joked Bard.

The silence on the battlefield was unbearable. They could here the hearts of others beating, the hoves of the horses tapping the ground, and a mocking bird's last song. The enemy camp fired their guns, and charged. Will was the first to charge in the infantry, followed by Bard and the rest. The cavaliers charged when the cannons sounded. Bombs were set up and exploded all over the place, Bard and Will stayed close to each other. "Could I kiss you one last time?" asked Bard with a worried look on his face, Will approached him and kissed him passionately, "There will be no last time."

They were separated by an enemy cavalry almost crushing them and Bard shot the rider as the horse fled, meanwhile Will was getting strangled by some guy with his gun. Bard was now REALLY pissed off. With the cock of his gun, he hit the man real hard in the head, so hard, that he killed almost instantly by the blow. "DUCK!" shouted Will, Bard fell face first to the ground, hands on head, he saw a spear flying across at an amazing speed and Will deflected it with his gun. "Great timing.""Get up! No time to joke around!"

"Retreat! Fall back! I repeat FALL BACK!". There weren't much soldiers left, Bard would say at least 80percent of them were dead. The last of the men were shot down one by one, Bard and Will were the only ones alive. Will turned around, and his face was plastered with horror, he pushed Bard to the ground and the last thing Bard saw was Will spreading his arms open. Then everything went black, all Bard could here was the sound of a stab and a cry of pain, then rain pouring down heavily.

Bard was unconscious that his eyes were closed, telling him to not see what happened, he forced them open and all he could see was a dreadful scene from his past: deformed dead bodies, pools of blood and the one that he thought would never die, William, lying on the hard ground, blood oozing out of him. "B-b-bard…" whispered Will tears streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the red puddle besides him. Bard pulled him in his arms, "Shhh, William, look at me, don't sleep, stay with me… Please…""*hiccups* Bard, I- I'm scared." Will's eyepatch was burned to ashes during the battle revealing those beautiful unnatural eyes.

"I know you're scared, I'm here now, stay with me." the rain was still pouring, but harder than before. "B-bard?""Yes?*sniffles*""Can you sing for me, please?""Sure, as long as you don't sleep.""*chuckles* I'll try…" They both smiled sadly for they both knew that Will was going to wind up heart-beatless anyway.

_"Artimora stodifia "Elegant black imprisonment_

_Marta mia carpita Stealing me away_

_Artiora stodamia My limbs are bound_

_Cortiola castia My time is short_

_Mortiasa mia canta (adima) difia To hear my song is deadly (Cast down thy) difficulties_

_Sortimora (camitita) Inevitable fate (You and Me)_

_Sordifia (martimenta) Deaf to (These lies)_

_Mortimia ii ora la casa sora mia ita sodi alma (kasa) I killed my home and my sister, and hardened my soul (My home)_

_Solta Now you know of it_

_Artimora stodifia Elegant black imprisonment_

_Marta mia carpita Stealing me away_

_Artiora stodamia My limbs are bound_

_Cortiola castia" My time is short"_

"T-that was beautiful…""Thank you…" The rain stopped and let the sun shine on the field, the enemy was resting, for they knew that the checkmate wasn't far, just one last man to shoot. Bard was crying a river of tears, falling on Will's pale face, he smiled sadly. "Bard? Can I kiss you one last time?" Bard kissed William with all his soul. Will's eyes lost their brightness and faded to a chocolate brown color, and his heart lost itself in silence…

"There is no last time…" whispered Bard as Will slowly closed his eyes…

* * *

_Omg, sniff, I actually cried writing the end, I couldn't bear thinking of Will dying in the arms of Bard._

_Ah well, I'm sorry I hope you will be patient cause it might take a bit of time to update my chapters, ok? See ya!_

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

*Peeks around corner* Umm hello? Anyone here? Um okay so hi, and uh, quite some time I didn't post around here heh... Well, sorry to VamperinaLuv who favorited my story, thank you for that. I was quite desperate and then you came and faved my story, I shot up and went to my NotePad but nothing came out. Sorry eh... Well I've got a lot of other stories on my NotePad, most of them are Harry Potter Snarry fics (SnapexHarry) rated M or rated K or... Whatever, I have a lot but it's a pain in the arse to get them on Fanfiction. Well, see ya on my next fanfic (99% chance to be a Harry Potter fiction!)! Bye!


End file.
